


Why Can’t You See?

by LittleRocker



Series: Little Talks (tumblr one shots/drabbles or plot bunnies) [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Happy fluffy smuttish ending, Hugs, Humor, Idiots in Love, Lack of Communication, Living Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, They’re idiots, omg they were roommates, they’re in love with each other but just won’t say it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25993882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRocker/pseuds/LittleRocker
Summary: “God, he was so damn beautiful. And the answer to his question was so obvious: he would have gone out and fucked someone, [...] Someone that would have never had the chance to see Theon in his pajamas, his hair all messy, his reading glasses falling down his nose as he cursed and pushed them up again, with those stupid rainbow textured slipper and his pink glittery socks. Only Robb would have seen him in such way, yet Robb was the only one who never had the chance to see him naked.”Previously posted on tumblr.
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark
Series: Little Talks (tumblr one shots/drabbles or plot bunnies) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886563
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Why Can’t You See?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it!

Robb passed the paint roller brush over the wall, covering another spot. He had to be careful and try not to step into all of the boxes around the living room, or he would have most likely broken something expensive, definitely the fancy Dornish vase his mother had got him (well, them actually) after he moved in his own (their own) place. It was somewhere in a box with the text ‘fragile’ written on it, but it was not so easy to find, since Theon had written ‘fragile’ in almost every box, ‘you try and scratch my ps5 and you’re dead’ he had told him, and Robb had replied with ‘I get _that_ , but since when porn magazines are fragile?’.

He didn’t even know why he had agreed to move in with Theon: it wouldn’t have done him any good. Sure, on the one side, he got to see him everyday (especially when he got out the shower), but on the other, he got to see the man he fell in love with hooking up with everyone, every night.

He shook his head, trying not to think about it, and admired the wall in front of him, his hands sticky and covered in paint.

“Powder blue in the end?” he heard a voice say, but when he turned around, Theon had already disappeared in the kitchen.

“Yeah, you like that?” Robb replied, quite loudly so that his roommate could hear him.

There was a noise of a drawer opening, as Theon said: “What about Perwinkle though?”

“My bedroom, probably.” Robb smiled lightly: he was happy to know Theon listened to him when he talked about the silliest and most boring things ever, such as which color was best suitable for the walls in their brand new living room. It made him feel like... like Theon enjoyed listening to him. Well, they were best friends, of course, but Robb treasured every little things that involved the both of them, somehow thinking that, deep inside, his feelings for the black haired man were mutual for Theon. But that was just a silly and childish fantasy, and he should have stopped: Theon didn’t like him, not romantically. Otherwise, he wouldn’t have hooked up with every girl or guy he laid his eyes on: Theon was such a flirt he wouldn’t have even bothered to hit on Robb as well, if he had been interested in him. But he never did so that meant he wasn’t. Life sucked.

“Okay, and what about the kitchen?” Theon’s voice was now clearer to hear, so Robb turned around to face his roommate: “I was thinking peach will do just fine, what do you... where are you going?” he frowned.

Theon had his hair tied in a bun, a white fancy shirt on with a few buttons left open, showing his chest hair. Black skinny jeans, expensive shoes. Robb could smell his brander perfume from the end of the room.

God, he was so damn beautiful. And the answer to his question was so obvious: he would have gone out and fucked someone, someone that wasn’t Robb, someone that would have never considered Theon in those clothes as hot as Robb thought he was. Someone who would have seen him that night only, then never again (hopefully). Someone that would have never had the chance to see Theon in his pajamas, his hair all messy, his reading glasses falling down his nose as he cursed and pushed them up again, with those stupid rainbow textured slipper and his pink glittery socks. Only Robb would have seen him in such way, yet Robb was the only one who never had the chance to see him naked.

He watched carefully as Theon rolled up the sleeve of his shirt, distractedly, and answered: “Oh some dude I met on Tinder, I should be back before 1am.” he shrugged, and Robb tired his best not to clench his fists.

“Oh it’s a guy this time?” he asked, his lump in his throat silently threatening to choke him.

Theon smiled. Obviously, he always smiled. He was blind as a bat against evidence but he smiled, and if he smiled, then he had everything and everyone wrapped around his finger.

“Yeah it’s what bisexuality implies, you heterosexual ignorant.” He chuckled.

Robb gulped, and this time he couldn’t help but clench his fists and jaw: how couldn’t he realize it? How? He so wanted to tell him but.. they had just moved in there, they just bought a house together, he didn’t want him to leave. Because he would have left, if he knew. Why should have he stayed? They were best friends, it was creepy to know your best friend was in love with you, they had slept together when they were kids! He just couldn’t tell him.

“What?” Theon said, that smirk still on his lips, his eyebrows lightly arched towards the ground, showing a small pinch of confusion.

“What?” Robb replied, trying to get his expression back to normal.

Theon shrugged simply: “You’re staring at me like I had a third eye.” he explained, then adjusted his expensive watch around his wrist. God he was so well dressed and beautiful and he just had to meet some ‘random dude I met on Tinder’. Robb could have punched him, if that wouldn’t have ruined his perfect face.

_Actually, I’m sure he’d look even more attractive, the damn fucker._

Robb shook his head: “No it’s just... it’s the fourth one this week.”

Theon stared at him in complete confusion: “Yeah, so what?” he started, a sound similar to a half chuckle escaping his mouth.

“It’ll do you good to try it, maybe with some dude as well: you don’t know what you’re missing, some proper ass eating is way better than a blowjob, sometimes”

Yeah but only if that was by a certain _someone_.

“Maybe you could show me, instead.” Robb snapped, the quietest whisper, a thought that had just been spoken out loud. But Theon heard him: “What did you just say?”

“Nothing.” Robb replied immediately, biting his tongue. _Stupid dumbass._

Theon opened his mouth, his tongue touching his palate and then popping back down: “Oh that definitely wasn’t nothing, repeat it.” he said, getting closer.

Robb turned around, grabbed the paint roller brush again and went back to painting the wall: “I didn’t say a shit, Theon. Go to your motherfucking date.” he mumbled.

An amused sigh. That was what came out of Theon’s mouth.

“Oh my god, it’s bothering you.”

Robb closed his eyes: “It’s not bothering me.”

“Yes it is!” Theon sounded surprised, shocked, and that was just the reaction Robb had always feared would happen and there it was, under his eyes.

He turned back around to stare at him in the eye: it would have been painful to lie to him straight to his face, especially because Theon was his best friend and god, he was in love with him, but Theon just didn’t have to know. After a small bickering they could have made up and forgot everything, but none of that would have happened after a love confession, and this Robb knew.

So he lied: “I don’t even like you that way, Theon.”

The black haired man, his hands gripping his own hips tight, shook his head and looked away: “Well I do, instead.“

Robb blinked. Once, twice, three times.

“What?” he got to have misunderstood. He couldn’t have just said _that_. 

“Oh for the love of god, Robb.”Theon snapped suddenly, grabbing his phone and apparently scrolling down some photos. Robb could clearly see he was nervous, or maybe just annoyed or mad, by the way his fingers were violently tapping the screen. Once he found what he was looking for, he showed Robb the picture.

“This was supposed to be my date, tonight.”

Robb stared at the dude in the picture. He had took a selfie in his bathroom mirror. He was a guy around Theon’s age, a quite good looking one. He had red curly hair, pale blue eyes and freckles on his cheek, neck and shoulders. Robb had freckles also on his arms, chest and hips and his eyes were a bit brighter than the guy’s but damn, they looked alike, and Robb just could not deny it.

He gulped again, as he tried to speak out. He wanted to say something wise, but all that came out his mouth was just: “You’re into redheads?”

Theon looked up to the ceiling, in that typical expression of his, the one that said ‘you’re so stupid it’s annoying’ that was usually saved for Jon, Robb’s brother.

“I’m into you.” he exclaimed.

“But I thought you... I mean, first Jeyne and then...” he suddenly got nervous.

“you never showed attraction towards any man, I thought you were straight.” he shrugged again, looking down at his black expensive shoes.

Robb could not believe his ears: the man he loved liked him back and never told him because... because he thought he was straight? That never stopped Theon! His motto was ‘heterosexuality doesn’t exist’ and _fuck_ , maybe that was true, because... because...

“Maybe I am but... I like you.” Robb confessed, his cheek starting to burn and get rosier.

Now, Theon’s eyes laid on Robb’s: “You do?” he asked him. Robb could clearly see a very light shadow of hope in his brown eyes.

He sighed: well, now you have nothing left to loose, at least.

“No, I love you.” he said, regretting it right after: Theon’s face fell. Like, it literally _fell_ : his eyes widened, his mouth opened lightly, not to smile this time. He was so shocked Robb feared he could have had a heart attack.

“You do?” he whispered.

Robb shrugged, and nodded distractedly, straight straight into the paint can: “You heard that.”

As he looked away, he heard steps approaching him. Three steps, exactly three steps. And suddenly he could feel Theon’s breath against his own.

“I’ve been loving you since we were kids and... all this time, you have loved me back?” Theon said, still whispering, his eyes still shocked, wide and confused.

Robb nodded, very slowly: “Apparently.”

Their noses brushed together, shyly. Theon rested a hand on his hip: “Can... can I kiss you?”

_Like you even had to ask it, you asshole._

Robb hugged Theon by his waist, tight, and smashed their lips together in an angry but loving and desperate kiss. He had dreamed of doing it for so long. Dreaming Theon wouldn’t pull back, dreaming they could stay like that forever or do it everytime they wanted. Waking up every single day next to each other and sharing a good morning kiss. Saying goodbye to each other when they had to leave for work with a kiss. Giving each other a welcome home kiss when one of them got back from work and the other made dinner. Cuddling and kissing each other while sitting on the couch watching tv. Then going to bed, and kiss each other hungrily as they made love. And finally, kissing each other goodnight before starting it all again the next day. It was all Robb craved the most. And it was happening, right now.

Theon pulled away, gently, his smirk back on his now puffier and rosier lips. He looked down at his shirt, and they both noticed the powder blue fingertips Robb had left on his fancy white shirt.

“Fuck, you ruined my shirt.” he complained, reaching out to slightly push Robb’s shoulder.

Robb huffed: “Too bad.” he said, then got the craziest idea: he dunked both his hands into the paint can and before Theon could realize it, he started leaving handprints and spots all over his shirt.

“No!” The black haired man yelled, trying to escape Robb’s grip.

“Hey, hey! Don’t touch me, no! That was my good shirt.” he lowered his head, surrendering, as Robb’s hands hugged him from behind, his face resting on his shoulder.

“I suppose you can’t go to your date now.” Robb whispered to his ear.

Theon let out a complaining whine, pulling his head back: “Who the fuck cares about my date, that was my favorite shirt!”

Robb puffed, pressing a kiss to his slender neck: “You have at least thirty more in your closet.” he replied, rolling his eyes.

Theon smiled lightly, as Robb nuzzled his face into his neck once more: “Yeah I guess you’re right.”

He rested his hands above Robb’s, caressing them gently with his fingertips, uncaring of the fresh paint.

“I still can’t believe it.” he murmured, happily.

In response, Robb snorted: “You better get used to it, then.” he smacked a loud kiss onhis cheek.

“Now, what were you saying about ass eating?”


End file.
